


Moments of Life

by SanityRequired



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityRequired/pseuds/SanityRequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small little moments based on random songs from Itunes - Itunes music prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Life

A/N: This is just drabblish things I did to get rid of a small writer's block. I do like some of them though, and hope you do too :)

Text meme – Itunes random music

Chosen character/pairing: Kid/Law (One Piece)

1\. Faster – Within Temptation  
Sometimes, action was worth more than words. In this case, it certainly was. Everything went by fast, too fast, too quick. Law’s eyes burned as if someone had poured gasoline in them, and he swung around faster and faster and faster, sword swinging, fingers flexing in strange patterns.  
But someone was moving just as fast as him, and then a nightmare was turned into a fairytail, for Kid really went faster than ever before. He had a reason to, and he would not fail that reason. Marines went flying away, scattered, ruined, in pieces.   
And then, in the end, they’d go faster and faster and faster together, and that was all they needed. 

2\. Without You – Three Days Grace  
Kid stared out at the horizon, tired, oh so tired. Alone. Without anyone. How was he supposed to go on now? He couldn’t for the life of him figure out when his life had turned into Law.  
But now Law was gone.  
And without him, he couldn’t go on. He had left his side, and it just didn’t feel right. Without him he knew when he was nothing at all, and that was exactly what he was feeling right now. He was nothing at all.   
Law left his side tonight, and now he was lost, with no way to go on, being nothing at all.

3\. Spectrum (Say my name) – Florence and the machines (calvin harris remix)  
When they first came to this place, everything was cold, but clear. Law loved it. Kid, not so much. He didn’t like cold, and he certainly didn’t like cold that seemed to siphon all color out of his skin.  
And then Law was shining, illuminating it all. The redheaded man could look nowhere else as the smaller man kissed his palms, a small, playful smirk on his face.   
Now they were both shining, and Kid found he would never be afraid again, for he had Law, and only by saying his name, they were both illuminated. Every color possible. 

4\. The Last Night - Skillet  
Kid hated seeing Law like this. So close to being broken, but he always denied it. Always. Kid didn’t like it though, why couldn’t the smaller male see that he wanted to help? To wrap his arms around his slim frame, to never let go?  
And they always said it was fine, it was fine, it would blow over. Kid hated them, for he knew Law listened, if only with half an ear. But Kid would help Law hold on. All night, every night.  
This was the last night he would spend alone. Kid swore on it. For Kid would be everything Law needed him to be.   
Tonight was the last night. The last night away from him.

5\. Airplanes – B.o.B   
Law sometimes wished to pretend that airplanes were shooting stars. Because then he could wish, and hope that his wish was answered. To wish things to return to how it used to be; simple. Easy.   
He could really use a wish right now. He wanted to return. Wanted sincerely to return back to the days when it was just him and Kid, no politics, no problems.  
A wish right now. Yes, he could really use a wish right about now. 

6\. Happy Up Here – Röyksopp  
Being happy was fun. Everything seemed better when one was happy actually. Or so Kid and Law thought, anyway. Sitting in a deserted clearing, only the two of them.  
Law was humming, then running, then flopping down into the grass with childish laughter. And then Kid would join in, collapsing on the grass beside him, also laughing.   
Playfighting, cuddling, having fun and being happy.   
Sometimes, that was all they needed.

7\. Burn It Down – Linkin Park  
Kid was nodding his head to a wordless beat, looking to the sky. As calm as it was, he found that he couldn’t find what he needed. Then he looked down, and saw a certain blue-haired doctor.   
Build it up, and then burn it down.   
They had done that a couple of times. He wanted to fix it. But as always he was there, and they would once more build it up, to break it back down. Sometimes, he couldn’t wait to burn it down to the ground.  
It changed – who was the soldier, who was the king? And some times, the crown fell off the king’s head, and they burned. Burned down to the ground. Like always.   
But despite this, he couldn’t make himself turn away when the other made eye contact.   
Even though it would burn down again.

8\. Northern Lights – Cider Sky  
They’re lying on their backs, staring up at the sky. The colors are practically touchable. So incredible. Northern lights, sun flares, beautiful. A pale and a tanned hand tangle together, and then they can fly.  
Everything burns so wonderfully, shines so brightly, and they can fly. Fly across a sky lit on fire, fly across twinkling stars and a shining moon.   
Together, everything is possible. And it’s nice. It’s nice, and the lights burn brightly.

9\. I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace  
Hate was a strong emotion. A strong, dangerous emotion. And so confusing. Kid didn’t miss Law. He didn’t. He wasn’t lying awake at night. He wasn’t missing Law.  
Only when he stopped to think about it.  
He hated Law. He hated everything about him. That smug smirk, that ever-knowing glint in his eyes… Why did he love him?  
Every hit he took, every feeling he would get, he never did miss the blue-haired man’s presence. And then, he thought about it. Again. And he hated. And he loved. And he was so confused.  
When he thought about the other, did the other think about him? Would he hold him, when the other held him?  
Why did he love him?

10\. If We Ever Meet Again – Timbaland ft. Katy Perry  
Kid thought the blue-haired man strange. What was he doing in a place like this? Was he alone, or with friends? What was he drinking? And what was he doing in a place like this?   
And had they met before?  
Then they talked, and he knew he’d never be the same if they ever met again.


End file.
